The present invention relates to novel triazolo-pyridines, to methods of preparation, to intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of MAP kinases, preferably p38 kinase. They are useful in the treatment of inflammation, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, cancer, reperfusion or ischemia in stroke or heart attack, autoimmune diseases and other disorders.
MAP kinases include cytokine suppressive anti-inflammatory drugs, i.e., compounds which are capable of inhibiting MAPK14/CSBP/p38/RK kinase, Extracellular signal regulated kinase-1 (ERK1 or MAPK3), Extracellular signal regulated kinase-2 (ERK2 or MAPK2), Extracellular signal regulated kinase-3 (ERK3 or MAPK6), Extracellular signal regulated kinase-5 (ERK5 or MAPK7), Extracellular signal regulated kinase-6 (ERK6 or MAPK12), MAPK1, MAPK4, MAPK8, MAPK9, MAPK10, MAPK11, and MAPK13. Certain compounds are selective inhibitors of one or more of the aforementioned kinases preferably p 38 Kinases.
MAPK14/CSBP/p38/RK kinase inhibitors are well known to those skilled in the art. International Patent Publications WO 02/72576 and 02/072579, both published Sep. 19, 2002, and European Patent Publication EP 1247810, published Oct. 9, 2002, refer to certain inhibitors of MAP Kinases. U.S. Provisional Application 60/407,085, 60/407,177, 60/407,489, 60/407,088, 60/407,089, 60/407,082, all filed Aug. 30, 2002 refer to other MAP Kinases inhibtors. International Patent Publication WO 00/40243, published Jul. 13, 2000, refers to pyridine substituted pyridine compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. International Patent Publication WO 00/63204, published Oct. 26, 2000, refers to substituted azole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. International Patent Publication WO 00/31065, published Jun. 2, 2000, refers to certain heterocyclic compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. International Patent Publication WO 00/06563, published Feb. 10, 2000, refers to substituted imidazole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. International Patent Publication WO 00/41698, published Jul. 20, 2000, refers to certain ω-carboxy aryl substituted diphenyl urea compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,062 refers to certain substituted oxazole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,955 refers to certain substituted imidazole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,972 refers to certain pyridinyl substituted imidazole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,499 refers to certain substituted imidazole compounds and states that these compounds are p38 inhibitors.